<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отрывной календарь в скандинавском стиле by Quisty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481076">Отрывной календарь в скандинавском стиле</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty'>Quisty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oчень много разных дней.</p>
<p>Сборник драбблов с WTF Kombat 2019. Бета - Ruuri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Июль — Sjusovardagen (Семь Спящих Отроков)</b>
  </p>
  <p>Вообще, думает Эмиль, у него никогда не было проблем со сном. Ни тебе детских страхов и чудовищ под кроватью, ни невозможности уснуть от волнения перед важным днём — обычно получалось "где упал, там и кровать", а уж если упасть удавалось и правда в кровать, то хрен бы его оттуда кто выковырял, нет уж, ни за какие коврижки...</p>
  <p>Правда, вспоминает он, хотя в детстве фрёкен всегда разрешала ему поваляться в постели подольше, был один день в году, когда его заставляли вставать рано — летом, в конце июля. Если спать слишком долго в этот день, целый год будешь ходить усталым, говорила она. И рассказывала сказку про семерых братьев, заснувших в такой день и проснувшихся через двести лет.</p>
  <p>Я бы не отказался сейчас проспать лет хотя бы десять, думает Эмиль. И усталым я себя чувствую на десять лет вперед.</p>
  <p>Он и наяву ощущает себя как во сне, бесконечно повторяющемся сне с огромным пустым домом и фрёкен, хлопочущей по хозяйству, и чернильной ночью за окном, и заревом пожарищ на горизонте. Таком привычном и понятном сне, куда легко провалиться и спрятаться, но который не даёт настоящего отдыха. Или не давал.</p>
  <p>Пока в пустых комнатах его дома не зазвучал чужой непривычный голос, не запахло мокрыми перьями и мехом, не раздались легкие, почти неслышные шаги.</p>
  <p>Пока сон не стал раздражающим, и осязаемым, и невыносимым — как явь. Явь с врезающимися в плечи ремнями импровизированной волокуши, хлюпающей под ногами грязью и тощим финским магом, которого Эмиль втаскивает в очередное заброшенное здание, которое может послужить им убежищем на ночь, и заботливо укладывает поближе к огню.<br/>Явь с ее отчаянием и надеждой, и огромной, свинцовым одеялом наваливающейся на плечи усталости, когда каждый шаг даётся тяжелее, чем предыдущий, и глаза закрываются сами собой, и, пожалуй, двести лет — это отличный срок, как раз проснёшься к лекарству от Сыпи и полному уничтожению троллей на территории Швеции. Туман вокруг дороги делается все гуще, в густом подлеске уже ничего не разглядеть, и так просто было бы остановиться и прилечь где-нибудь у обочины...<br/>"Шевели ходулями", — настырно бубнит в голове.</p>
  <p>И Эмиль, ухмыляясь себе под нос, идёт вперёд, стряхивая сонную марь. Нет, проблем со сном у него никогда не было. Но ему никогда ещё не приходилось спать не в одиночестве.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Август — Crayfish Party</b>
  </p>
  <p>—  Фу, зараза!</p>
  <p>Сигрюн плюется и шипит, как рассерженная кошка. Миккель, не поведя бровью, продолжает помешивать свое адское варево.</p>
  <p>— Я предупреждал, — говорит он.</p>
  <p>— О чем именно? О том, что это говно не только выглядит, как говно, и пахнет, как говно, но и на вкус тоже оно? — вопрошает Сигрюн.</p>
  <p>— О том, что может быть горячо, — отвечает Миккель, усилием воли проглатывая замечание о грамматической правомерности тройного употребления слова "говно" в одном предложении. Если его чему и научили бесконечные смены работы, так это держать при себе сарказм. "Ну или хотя бы табличку с собой носить", — думает он и рассеянно улыбается.</p>
  <p>— Над кем это ты смеешься? — голос Сигрюн становится громче с каждым словом. — Как вообще можно так испоганить рыбу?! Да даже неудавшийся лютефиск и то вкуснее!</p>
  <p>Миккель морщится. Лютефиск, сушеная вымоченная рыба, так популярная среди шведов и норвегов благодаря своему почти бесконечному сроку годности, на его взгляд в принципе не может быть "удавшейся".</p>
  <p>— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — говорит он, примирительно выставив ладони перед собой. — Какую рыбу ты любишь?</p>
  <p>Лицо Сигрюн разительно меняется, мечтательная улыбка расползается от уха до уха.</p>
  <p>— Ту, которую готовят в сезон раков, — говорит она.</p>
  <p>Миккель живо представляет себе норвежских воителей в полном боевом доспехе и разноцветных колпаках, распевающих песни за столом, украшенным бумажными фонариками — ну и распивающих, безусловно, тоже, как же без этого.</p>
  <p>— Разве в сезон раков не раков едят? — спрашивает он.</p>
  <p>Сигрюн мгновение смотрит на него непонимающе, а потом начинает хохотать.</p>
  <p>— Тебя на ферме твоей ничему не учили, что ли? — она с размаху хлопает его по плечу. — Разве ж раков едят? Раки — это здоровые морские гады, такие, знаешь, которые в открытом море встречаются, и которых нужно отгонять от рыбачьих лоханей. Вылезает такой из воды, а ты его динамитом хуяк… И топором, топором по жвалам!</p>
  <p>Миккель слушает и улыбается. Ему не хочется спорить, и вовсе не потому, что с Сигрюн спорить совершенно невозможно, ведь она уверена, что всегда права.</p>
  <p>Просто, думает он, рассказы о славных подвигах должны быть несомненной частью вечеринки в сезон раков.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Сентябрь — Vandrernes Dag (День туриста)</b>
  </p>
  <p>Ей, в общем, нравятся все они.</p>
  <p>С Туури весело, она живая и непосредственная, и в карманах у нее всегда припасены вкусняшки — на самом деле для Лалли, но, если правильно <i>посмотреть</i>, может и незапланированное угощение перепасть.</p>
  <p>Лалли, ну… это просто — он смешной. </p>
  <p>Эмиля прикольно доставать и дразнить, да и в общем-то он неплохой парень.</p>
  <p>Рейнир очень, очень добрый — такой добрый, что самого его это до добра вряд ли доведет.</p>
  <p>Но самый лучший из них, конечно, Миккель. На Миккеле можно сладко прикорнуть. Миккель дает еду. Миккель несет, если она устала идти.</p>
  <p>Кажется, она кого-то забыла.</p>
  <p>Ах да, Сигрюн.</p>
  <p>Киса замирает на мгновение, а потом начинает умываться с утроенной силой.</p>
  <p>Ей, в общем, нравятся все они, даже Сигрюн — но только когда та не занимает место на руках Миккеля.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Октябрь — Fika (День Булочки с корицей)</b>
  </p>
  <p>Улицы Рейкьявика полны красок, и звуков, и запахов. Люди спешат по своим делам, заходят в магазины или просто прогуливаются, переговариваясь на всех мыслимых языках.</p>
  <p>Во всем этом хаосе так легко запутаться и заблудиться, поддаться течению, глазеть, раскрывши рот, на высоченные здания, на блеск штуковин в витринах, на цветы, на людей, обедающих прямо на улице.</p>
  <p>Рейкьявик невероятно крутой, и Эмиля это бесит.</p>
  <p>Подумаешь, центр мира, ворчит он про себя. Это Мура — столица Скандинавии, а остров этот убогий никому нафиг не сдался, тут же сплошь все неимунные, и тролля-то небось в глаза не видели, не то что он, Эмиль (тут Эмиль мысленно приосанивается и воображает, как рассказывает пацанам из отряда Чистильщиков, что он не просто руины из огнемета утюжил, а сам! лично! дрался с троллями, и великанами, и призраками, и вот этими вот руками…).</p>
  <p>Еще Эмиля бесит исландский — язык академиков и заучек, а вот он, Эмиль, между прочим, и без всякого там магического бормотания знает кучу интересных вещей.</p>
  <p>Как хорошо, что можно немедленно рассказать об этом другу!</p>
  <p>— Зайдем в булочную? — спрашивает он у Лалли и, не дождавшись ответа, толкает дверь.</p>
  <p>— Видишь булочки с корицей? В старом мире они назывались “фика”, потому что их было принято напихивать в карман,* — важно говорит он.</p>
  <p>То, что Лалли не понимает ни слова, его и раньше-то, во время их экспедиции, не особо останавливало, а уж после совместных сновидений Эмиль вообще уверен, что его финский приятель молчит из благоговения перед его, Эмиля, эрудированностью.</p>
  <p>— Но мы возьмем булок на всех, так что нам нужен будет пакет, — сообщает он своему спутнику.<br/>Лалли молчит, но идея насчет булочек, кажется, ему нравится.</p>
  <p>--------<br/>* Эмиль, конечно, все напутал. Fika (швед.) — перерыв на кофе с булочкой; ficka — карман.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Ноябрь — День всех Святых</b>
  </p>
  <p>Самое темное время года приходится вовсе не на декабрь, когда светло от снега и полной луны. Нет, темнее всего в конце октября-начале ноября, когда день начинает съеживаться с ужасающей скоростью, каждый следующий — гораздо короче предыдущего, и все что остается делать — только впадать в спячку, вон как Лалли, который опять дрыхнет, забившись под скамейку.</p>
  <p>— Подумай еще раз, — говорит Онни.</p>
  <p>Туури пожимает плечами и ставит перед ним миску супа, чуть расплескав — и только по этому жесту можно понять, как она на самом деле напряжена, натянута, как струна.</p>
  <p>Потому что на лице у нее обычная милая улыбка.</p>
  <p>— Ты не можешь мне запретить, — спокойно напоминает она. — Я совершеннолетняя. Давно.</p>
  <p>— Я могу предупредить, — Онни неловко сжимает ложку в кулаке. Ему страшно не хочется продолжать этот разговор. Как было бы здорово, если бы Туури просто послушалась его.</p>
  <p>— Можешь, — соглашается Туури. Ее улыбкой можно было бы, наверное, духов в Туонелу провожать, такой невыносимо светлой кажется она. Но Онни тоже Хотакайнен, он тоже умеет упрямиться.</p>
  <p>— Ты же знаешь, что ты неимунна, — говорит он. — Достаточно одной царапины — да что там царапины, чиха от зараженного достаточно, чтобы ты заразилась.</p>
  <p>— Знаю, — снова соглашается она. И ставит еще одну миску с супом, примерно над тем участком скамейки, куда заползет Лалли, если проснется.</p>
  <p>Онни становится страшно. Он готовился к обычному безудержному энтузиазму, бурным восторгам, нескончаемой болтовне, а получил какую-то незнакомую серьезную девушку вместо своей сестры. Это так странно, что он внезапно понимает — она уедет. Уедет все равно, что бы он ни сказал и ни сделал, а он, конечно, скажет, и еще повторит — раз двести, и будет отговаривать до самого последнего, но…</p>
  <p>— Без Лалли я тебя не отпущу, — ворчит он. И наградой ему становятся загоревшиеся глаза и наконец-то искренняя улыбка, расцветающая на ее лице.</p>
  <p>Онни с облегчением вздыхает — но не успевает как следует выдохнуть, потому что Туури открывает рот и выпаливает со скоростью сто слов в секунду:</p>
  <p>- Ооо, это так круто! Я не могу дождаться! Думаешь, в Безмолвном Мире мы встретим настоящих зверей? Интересно, насколько море отличается от озера… А вода там правда соленая? А шведы правда все высокие блондины? А в Швеции есть горы? Как они, интересно, провожают своих мертвых, если у них шаманов нет? Зато, говорят, куча технологий Старого Мира, представляешь, поезда! Трам… трамлейбусы в городах, наверное! Не расстраивайся, мы с Лалли привезем тебе кучу сувениров…</p>
  <p>Самое темное время года бывает задолго до поворота на весну, думает Онни. Но даже в этой темноте есть источники света.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Декабрь — День Святой Люсии</b>
  </p>
  <p>— Сударыня!</p>
  <p>Рейнир бежит по глади сна, невесомо ступая — по листьям, по снегу, по воде — он не смотрит, что у него под ногами. Сердце заполошно колотится в груди. Ему нужно разыскать старую леди, только она может помочь, но он не находит в своем сне здания церкви, как ни бьется. Тропа сновидений вновь и вновь приводит его к бочажку с пустым плотом посередине — он бежит прочь, потому что его пугает эта пустота и одновременно вселяет надежду. Не было бы болота во сне, если Лалли не был бы жив, ведь так? Или?..</p>
  <p>Тропа виляет в черноту, и даже верной овчарки нет рядом.</p>
  <p>— Сударыня!</p>
  <p>Рейнир жмурит сухие глаза, отчаянно заставляя себя вспомнить, выстроить в памяти странный зал со слишком высоким потолком, горький вкус черного напитка в чашке, хмурые хамоватые ответы Онни…</p>
  <p>Тропа выводит его к поросшим мхом и корявыми деревьями скалам, самим будто похожим на окаменевших троллей.</p>
  <p>— Онни?.. — слабо произносит Рейнир.</p>
  <p>Дальше его не пускает упругая, будто резиновая стена.</p>
  <p>— Пожалуйста… — никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным, а это кое-что да значит, поскольку Рейнир мог бы легко выиграть мировой чемпионат по чувствованию себя бесполезным.</p>
  <p>Чернота кругом становится совсем непроглядной, и Рейниру кажется, что под ногами начинает хлюпать. Он смотрит вниз — и с изумлением видит, что сапоги его начали уходить под воду — черную, непрозрачную, тяжелую воду, которая словно живет своей жизнью, тянется к нему, пытается подняться по штанине…</p>
  <p>Там, в глубине, на границе видимого и невидимого, ворочается что-то большое.</p>
  <p>"Не смотри-не смотри-не смотри на меня", — повторяет Рейнир про себя, пытаясь высвободить ногу. Так страшно ему не было даже в ночь нападения призраков.</p>
  <p>Он один.</p>
  <p>Никто не может ему помочь.</p>
  <p>Его затянет голодная мутная чернота.</p>
  <p>"Нет!"</p>
  <p>Краем глаза он замечает всплеск света, взмах призрачного крыла. Непрошенная надежда цветком распускается в груди — неужели все-таки Онни услышал и спешит на помощь?</p>
  <p>Но Онни не приходит.</p>
  <p>Маленькая желтая птичка поднимается ввысь, такая же беззащитная и бесполезная, как и он сам.</p>
  <p>Рейнир сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони — и вдруг ему удается вырвать ногу из затягивающего его бездонного болота.</p>
  <p>Он выпадает изо сна в сон внезапно, безо всякого перехода, валится в снег, холодный, колючий, обжигающий, хватает воздух ртом.</p>
  <p>Переворачивается на спину и смотрит в черное небо, из которого медленно сыплются снежинки. И выдыхает:</p>
  <p>— Спасибо.</p>
  <p>На какое-то мгновение Рейнир точно знает — даже если ему не удастся найти старую леди, все обязательно будет хорошо. Ведь в разгар самой темной ночи люди зажигают огни.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Январь — þorrablót (Фестиваль середины зимы)</b>
  </p>
  <p>— Ты уверен, что это можно есть? — спрашивает Миккель, осторожно тыкая вилкой в сторону плотно закрытой емкости.</p>
  <p>— Вот, — с нескрываемой гордостью говорит Сигрюн. — Вот! Если даже наш мастер по приготовлению всякой отравы считает, что эта херня несъедобна — я ее пробовать отказываюсь.</p>
  <p>— Чего это они? — спрашивает Эмиль у Рейнира. Не то чтобы у них двоих не было по-прежнему языковых трудностей, но бескомпромиссное определение мамы Рейнира про "лучших друзей" сработало в качестве ненадежного скрепления. Ну и еще потому, что общаться вне сна тут было особо не с кем.</p>
  <p>Рейнир виновато хмурится — ему шведский дается ощутимо сложнее.</p>
  <p>— Может, потому что не сезон? — говорит он. — Я знаю, что весна, но родители так хотели устроить вам настоящий праздник исландского гостеприимства, чтобы вы могли почувствовать, каково это — наслаждаться всеми благами цивилизации и…</p>
  <p>— Фуу, закрой сейчас же, — перебивает его Сигрюн и шлепает Эмиля, приподнявшего крышку, по руке. — Ну и вонища.<br/>Эмиль втягивает носом воздух.</p>
  <p>— Ерунда какая-то, — говорит он. — Разве ж это пахнет? Вот сюрстрёмминг, это я понимаю, там сразу чувствуешь…</p>
  <p>— Ферментированное мясо? — спрашивает Миккель у Рейнира.</p>
  <p>— Акула, — с несчастным лицом отвечает тот. И не добавляет, что жутко дорогая, поскольку ловят ее только в определенное время в определенной части океана и под охраной нескольких боевых кораблей. Наверное, думает он, надо было быть настойчивее и просить маму приготовить что-нибудь попроще из интернациональной кухни. Вот типа этого их… стрёмминга?</p>
  <p>— Что такое акула? — спрашивает Сигрюн. Миккель терпеливо объясняет, Рейнир мучается угрызениями совести, Эмиль считает ворон — и только Лалли, пересевший поближе к тому краю стола, где стоят горшки и плошки, деловито отправляет в рот кусок за куском.</p>
  <p>Он же проснулся, значит, надо поесть.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Февраль – Ystävänpäivä (День дружбы)</b>
  </p>
  <p>— Скоро, между прочим, День Святого Валентина, — задумчиво тянет Эмиль.</p>
  <p>— Ммм? – Туури копается в моторе, ему не видно ее лица, но по спине и плечам можно понять, что она не впечатлена. Кто-нибудь более занудный — Эмиль воровато оглядывается по сторонам, но они одни — так вот, кто-нибудь шибко умный наверняка бы решил, что за "ммм" скрывается "отвали", но только не Эмиль Вестерстрём.</p>
  <p>— Уже решила, что мне подарить? — он сдувает невидимую пылинку с плеча.</p>
  <p>— Чего?</p>
  <p>Туури даже выглядывает из-под открытого капота.</p>
  <p>— Ну, пирожное в форме сердечка тут найти, конечно, сложно, а наш горе-повар вообще вряд ли способен что-то испечь…</p>
  <p>— В смысле — тебе подарить? — перебивает его она. Из-за маски голос ее звучит глуховато.</p>
  <p>— На четырнадцатое февраля, — широко улыбается он. — Выбор, согласись, невелик: если не считать твоего кузена и старикана, только я да Рейнир, и тут, собственно, и выбирать не нужно.</p>
  <p>— Но вы оба мои друзья, — Туури достает из кармана промасленную ветошь и принимается протирать какую-то железяку, которую держит в руках. На щеках у нее появляется слабый намек на румянец. — И Лалли, и Миккель, и Сигрюн… Если уж хочешь праздновать, то сердечки нужно дарить всем, разве нет?</p>
  <p>— Друзья?.. — Эмиль озадачен. Очнись, женщина, с тобой говорят о романтических чувствах, хочется заорать ему. Я пришел тебя развлекать и утешать, наступив, можно сказать, на горло своей песне, так что брось свою дурацкую железку! Ему почти обидно, потому что пару дней назад, он уверен, она была бы в восторге от одной мысли…</p>
  <p>Пару дней назад, в другой жизни, когда все было хорошо.</p>
  <p>— Я слышала, — кивает Туури и улыбается. Улыбка у нее чистая, как солнечный лучик, никакой маской не скрыть. — Когда учила языки, слышала, что у других народов это про… иные чувства. Но у финнов в этот день празднуют все, не только пары. Поэтому он и называется — день друзей.</p>
  <p>— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если я подарю бумажное сердечко твоему трехнутому братцу, он не даст мне в глаз? — зачем-то уточняет Эмиль, чувствуя, как потеют ладони.</p>
  <p>Туури хихикает.</p>
  <p>— Он-то языков не учил.</p>
  <p>Калейдоскоп заманчивых идей проносится у Эмиля в голове, и только потом он соображает, что так и застыл с открытым ртом, а Туури уже снова нырнула под капот.</p>
  <p>— Не за что, — говорит она ему вслед, когда он разворачивается на каблуках и стремительно уходит. И улыбается мотору котанка.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Март – Fastelavn (Жирный Вторник)</b>
  </p>
  <p>— Что, говоришь, вы делали с кошками? Дикари!</p>
  <p>Сигрюн, как всегда, забывается и повышает голос. Миккель вздыхает и ласково гладит испуганную встопорщенную Кису, устроившуюся было подремать у него на коленях.</p>
  <p>— <i>Мы</i> — не делали, — терпеливо говорит он. — Такого даже в Старом Мире никто не творил лет сто, а может двести. Но давным-давно, в незапамятные времена, люди действительно колотили палками по бочке с кошкой.</p>
  <p>— Ха, — Сигрюн откидывается назад и смотрит на него, задрав подбородок. — И ты продолжаешь утверждать, что датчане — самый образованный и просвещенный народ после этого?</p>
  <p>— Во-первых, — вздыхает Миккель, — я этого не говорил. А во-вторых — я просто объяснял этимологию праздника.</p>
  <p>— Ты тут мне по-исландски не выражайся, — фыркает Сигрюн. — Где только начитался всего этого, в перерывах между надоями? Мне вот мама говорила, если много читать — мозг сморщится и высохнет, и будет греметь в черепе при ходьбе.<br/>Миккель задумчиво качает головой.</p>
  <p>— Ну что ж, — радостно объявляет он, — мне, похоже, это пока не грозит. Но вообще, в Старом Мире в этот день детям давали конфеты.</p>
  <p>— Вместо того, чтобы пугать кошек? — уточняет подозрительно Сигрюн.</p>
  <p>Миккель улыбается и чешет Кису за ухом. "Пррр", — отзывается та.</p>
  <p>— Ладно, — говорит Сигрюн. — Давай расплачивается, кажется, сейчас ливанет.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, — кивает Миккель. — Как скажете, мой капитан. Конфетку на дорожку?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Апрель — Пасха</b>
  </p>
  <p>В апреле приходят ведьмы.</p>
  <p>Онни помнит, как каждый год по весне, когда окончательно сходил снег, а разведчики возвращались из Безмолвного Мира особенно уставшие и задолбанные, сны тоже начинали таять и истончаться — как и границы между миром мертвым и миром живых.</p>
  <p>Если ты вел себя хорошо, учила мама, ведьма оставит веточки вербы у твоего окошка, это добрый знак. Когда мамины рассказы случалось услышать бабуле, та только сплевывала презрительно на пол и уходила, громко стуча каблуками и закинув винтовку на плечо. Бабуля слишком часто бывала в Безмолвном Мире, чтобы верить в добрые знаки.<br/>Онни помнит их первый год в Кеуруу.</p>
  <p>Они мерзли — о, как же они отчаянно мерзли тогда всю зиму, и как радовались весне, запаху мокрой земли, желтым и белым цветам, лезущим из пожухлой травы…</p>
  <p>Он помнит, как уже почти поверил, что они в безопасности, что теперь-то им ничто не угрожает под надежной защитой стен. Почти начал позволять Туури убегать куда-нибудь без постоянного, неусыпного присмотра.</p>
  <p>А потом апрельским утром он нашел на подоконнике две сломанные веточки вербы.</p>
  <p>Словно напоминание о том, что ведьмы по дороге на Лысую гору могут взять, да и навестить своих близких в мире живых.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Май — Вальборг </b>
  </p>
  <p>Сначала Эмиля это смешило. Потом начало раздражать. Потом он все-таки не выдержал.</p>
  <p>— Ну и какого хрена ты пялишься?!</p>
  <p>Конечно, вопрос был риторический в силу отсутствия переводчика, но он был уверен — общий смысл ему передать удалось.</p>
  <p>Лалли, не моргая и не меняя остальной позы, склонил голову набок.</p>
  <p>"Типа, услышал", — хмыкнул про себя Эмиль. Ему все-таки все еще было смешно от этих их диалогов. Ну или от своих монологов, Лалли-то и на финском не был особо разговорчив.</p>
  <p>"Ну хорошо, попробуем по-другому…"</p>
  <p>— Я, — Эмиль ткнул пальцем себе в грудь, — хотел бы иметь немного приватного времени, — он выставил вперед перекрещенные руки. — Приватного, дьявол тебя раздери! Мало того, что спать приходится в этом гробу на колесиках в обществе пяти человек и котенка, так мне теперь и помыться, блин, нельзя в одиночестве?</p>
  <p>В качестве аргумента он потряс в воздухе ковшиком.</p>
  <p>Лалли неожиданно поднялся на ноги — будто перетек из сидячего состояния в стоячее. Не успел Эмиль порадоваться, что они, наконец, достигли взаимопонимания, как Лалли в два шага пересек разделяющее их расстояние, оказавшись близко — слишком близко, понял Эмиль, в панике скосив глаза вниз — и ткнулся вдруг носом Эмилю в шею — будто клюнул.</p>
  <p>То, что он там что-то <i>нюхает</i>, Эмиль, признаться, понял не то что не в первое, но даже не во второе и не в третье мгновение. Зато череда сумасшедших мыслей уже успела нарисовать ему самые фантастические картинки — в том числе те, которые публиковали в журналах для взрослых, вечно валявшихся у костра в лагере чистильщиков (если кто-то спрашивал, чьи они, ответ всегда был — это растопка).</p>
  <p>Лалли, меж тем, уже успел отстраниться — и забрать ковшик. Критически осмотрев его (сейчас на зуб попробует, рассеянно подумал Эмиль), он наклонился к заранее заготовленному ведру, потрогал пальцем воду, а потом вдруг отставил ковшик в сторону, поднял ведро целиком и опрокинул его прямо на Эмиля.</p>
  <p>— Твою ма...</p>
  <p>Пока Эмиль во всех смыслах обтекал, Лалли торжественно ткнул его пальцем в грудь, а потом выставил вперед скрещенные руки. Развернулся на каблуках и все так же молча утопал куда-то в сторону котанка.</p>
  <p>Эмиль и думать забыл про этот эпизод, пока озеро с летающей рыбой не стало привычным местом в его снах. Настолько привычным, что там можно было все, хоть купаться голышом в свете луны — или далеких костров. Почему-то Эмиль был уверен, что это именно костры, а не пожары из его сна.</p>
  <p>Как раз когда они наперегонки сигали в холодную, темную, прозрачную воду, Эмиль и вспомнил про ведро.<br/>Позже, когда они, задыхаясь, лежали животами поперек мостков, он спросил:</p>
  <p>— Слушай, а почему ты тогда все время приходил смотреть, как я моюсь? И ведро с водой на меня еще вылил.</p>
  <p>Лалли повернул к нему голову и поморщился.</p>
  <p>— Чтобы не оставлять тебя без присмотра? — как всегда, не то сказал, не то спросил он. — Ну и ты же жаловался вроде, что ковшик для тебя слишком маленький.</p>
  <p>Эмиль перекатился на спину.</p>
  <p>— Объясняться жестами все-таки дурацкая идея, — заявил он.</p>
  <p>— Да? — мурлыкнул Лалли. Облизнулся. Коснулся пальцами нижней губы, провел по ней, глядя пристально и не мигая. <br/>Эмиль сглотнул и уточнил:</p>
  <p>— Почти всегда.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Июнь — Мидсоммар</b>
  </p>
  <p>В зарослях шиповника деловито гудят пчелы.</p>
  <p>После ночного дождя все цвета как будто стали чище и ярче: безоблачное (тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, постучи по дереву, чтобы не сглазить!) небо поражает синевой, накрахмаленная скатерть, расстеленная на садовом столе, кажется ослепительно белой, от цветочных венков, украшающих стол, флагшток и растяжки, пестрит в глазах.</p>
  <p>"Один, два, три", — считает Рейнир столовые приборы, сбивается, начинает сначала.</p>
  <p>— Кто пришел в гости самым первым, тому больше всех достанется! — это, конечно, Сигрюн, легка на помине, и Миккель с ней. На его голове восседает Киса и с интересом оглядывается по сторонам.</p>
  <p>Сигрюн плюхается на скамейку и покровительственно похлопывает ладонью по сиденью рядом с собой.</p>
  <p>— Давайте приземляйтесь, — командует она. — Будем жрать!</p>
  <p>— Но еще ничего не готово… — начинает Рейнир, но Миккель опускает тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо.</p>
  <p>— Просто делай, как капитан говорит, — советует он, улыбаясь.</p>
  <p>Откуда-то из зарослей шиповника доносится звонкое "Jäklar!", и в сад вваливаются Эмиль и Лалли. У Эмиля на щеке красуется длинная царапина.</p>
  <p>— О боги мои, — Сигрюн картинно закатывает глаза. — Ворота не для вас придуманы?</p>
  <p>— Мы шли по тропинке, — огрызается Эмиль. — Кто ж виноват, что она кончилась?</p>
  <p>Рейнир хочет сказать, что вообще-то тропинка не кончилась, а завернула, но приглядывается к беспорядку в одежде Эмиля и к раскрасневшемуся Лалли и задумчиво затихает.</p>
  <p>Онни, не проронив ни слова, подсаживается к столу, и Рейнир трясет головой.</p>
  <p>— Погоди, — говорит он неуверенно, — ты разве не уехал? Весной?</p>
  <p>— Мы будем праздновать или нет? — грозно спрашивает Сигрюн. — Где медовуха, хозяин?</p>
  <p>— Я… — начинает Рейнир, но Онни, все так же молча, берет со стола кувшин и разливает по стаканам имбирный напиток.</p>
  <p>— Просто прими, как есть, — говорит Миккель.</p>
  <p>— Миу, — говорит Киса у него на плече.</p>
  <p>— Мы опять в долбаном сне? — мрачно спрашивает Эмиль.</p>
  <p>Рейнир отчаянно трясет головой.</p>
  <p>— Я даже не уверен, что вы здесь, — говорит он, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло.</p>
  <p>Неужели все было неправдой? Настоящие приключения, верные друзья, отпразднуем возвращение… Может, они все давно уже разъехались, как Онни, просто Рейнир этого не помнит?</p>
  <p>Он поворачивается к молчаливому финскому магу, как будто тот один может объяснить, ответить на все его вопросы — и чувствует, как падает челюсть.</p>
  <p>Потому что Онни улыбается, чуть кривовато и неловко, но — ему, и смотрит — на него, и, Один и Фрейя, как будто бы видит — его.</p>
  <p>— Это просто Солнцестояние, — говорит Онни. — Исполняется то, чего очень-очень хочешь.</p>
  <p>Рейнир прижимает руки к груди.</p>
  <p>— Это хорошо, или плохо? — спрашивает он.</p>
  <p>— Это Солнцестояние, — отвечает Онни.</p>
  <p>Пчелы в шиповнике продолжают гудеть, оглушающе пахнет землей, теплом, цветами. Домом.</p>
  <p>И Рейнир, тряхнув косой, садится к столу. Он согласен играть по правилам этого странного летнего сна, если рядом будут друзья.</p>
  <p>Разве это не то, чего он очень-очень хочет?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Без даты - еще один день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эмиль просыпается среди ночи, потому что ему кажется, что кто-то хрипит.<br/>Он по-совиному оглядывается, одной рукой нащупывая оружие, потом вспоминает, где он, и с присвистом выдыхает.<br/>Дом дышит тишиной, и никаких подозрительных звуков в окрестностях не наблюдается – тем более что Рейнир свалил в свой ведьмачий "интернат" и в маленькой комнатке под самой крышей они теперь ночуют вдвоем.<br/>"Пфф".<br/>Эмиль не может сдержать возмущенного фырканья, как только вспоминает, как сам (вот дубина!) предложил Лалли вытянуть соломинку, кто будет спать на освободившейся кровати. А надо было блин просто сказать "чур мое", и хрен бы тот догадался…<br/>Поэтому в результате финские кожа-да-кости нежатся в настоящей постели, а он, Эмиль, вынужден продолжать ютиться на матрасе на полу…<br/>От мысленного брюзжания его отвлекает еле слышный всхлип.<br/>Эмиль мгновенно напрягается.<br/>Потому что это неестественно и ненормально. Он знает Лалли, черт, да он знает его как облупленного, со всем его упрямством и непробиваемостью, он таранил этого засранца на себе, когда тот был в магической отключке, он видел, как Лалли переживал смерть сестры, и еще хуже – неизвестность перед этим, но в самых отчаянных, безысходных и ужасных ситуациях Лалли бы ни за что не заплакал.<br/>Нахмурился бы, зашипел котом, начал драться. Развернулся бы и ушел.<br/>Со стороны постели снова раздается этот звук, не то хрип, не то всхлип.<br/>- Лалли?.. – осторожно спрашивает Эмиль.<br/>Нет ответа.<br/>Тогда он тяжело вздыхает, вылезает из кокона одеял (раз Лалли перебрался на кровать Рейнира, Эмиль посчитал возможным реквизировать его одеяло), ежится от сквозняка.<br/>В комнате светло – день здесь растет так же быстро, как у них на севере, сумерки поздней весны наливаются светом как яблоки – соком. Лалли спит на животе, свесив одну руку с кровати, на самом-самом краю, еще чуть-чуть – и скатится вниз. Эмиль внезапно думает, как редко он видит Лалли спящим на нормальной человеческой койке: вечно тот забьется куда-нибудь, словно дикий зверь в нору…<br/>Лалли всхлипывает во сне, Эмиль качает головой и решительно лезет в кровать.<br/>Он, может, и не здоровый лось навроде Миккеля, но все равно крупнее и сильнее тощего финского мага, и ему очень сподручно – облапить со всех сторон, прикрыть, прижать, заключить в объятия. Передать чувство надежности и безопасности – куда проще так, чем словами, пусть даже и во сне. Лалли возится у него в руках, и Эмиль на мгновение забывает, как дышать – так боится спугнуть. Сейчас ведь подорвется, как дурной, начнет лопотать по-своему, или драться, или…<br/>Лалли глубоко и с облегчением вздыхает и прячет лицо у Эмиля на груди.<br/>Светлые тени обходят дом караулом.<br/>Эмиль лежит с открытыми глазами, тихонько вдыхает чужой птичий запах и думает, как далеко пока еще осень.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>